Ariana
Ariana Winterspell, King of Megaia, Duke of Magington, High Wizard of the Crimson Order, is Rune Winterspell's mother in the world of Magience. She is a popular and beloved ruler, being a bit more level-headed than most Fae. Though it's been 7 years since her husband was killed by unknown assassins, she still considers herself in mourning and gets quite angry when suitors approach her. She first appears in a photograph on Ch2 P6, but doesn't make her first real appearance until Ch2 P12 . Appearance Ariana is 5 feet 11 inches tall and has a slender build, something all her children seem to have inherited from her. Her aura gem is circular and blood red. Her hair is lavender colored and falls just above her hips, though it's usually tied up a bit so the swaying ends don't accidentally tickle her tail. Her eyes are an almost electric blue. She prefers to wear simple and practical clothing, tunics and pants accented by plain bracelets and her King's coronet, though she loves dressing up her children in ridiculously elaborate ensembles. Personality She's quite serious for a Fae, able to make rational decisions even if they don't go along with her current whims - a rare trait for her race. She still tends to be a little strange though, nothing unusual there, and often fires her Steward several times a day (only to nullify it a second later when he points out she has no idea how to find or hire a new one). She loves her family very much and wants their happiness and well-being above all else. This leads to her being a little overprotective and overbearing at times, but if her children stand their ground and prove their point she's not too proud to admit she was wrong and back down herself. When it comes to hobbies or interests she tends to be a bit more flighty, trying everything at least once but growing bored of it after a short time. Family Ariana married Typhon, an Amanojaku Yokai, in an arranged marriage meant to calm the tension between Yokai and Fae that had been so prevalent over the past few centuries. Despite it being a political alliance, Typhon ended up being a charming young gentleman quite different from most Yokai just as she was different from most Fae, and they ended up falling in love despite the odds stacked against such a thing happening. Typhon's mother was an Amanojaku and his father was an Okami; Ariana's mother was an Eilune Fae and her father was a Kitari, so her children ended up being quite a mixture of races since children can end up being any subrace from the past 2 generations on either familial side. Ariana has five children total, and had been planning to have more before her husband was killed. Ren is the oldest at 25 years old (still a child by Fae standards but certainly old enough to go do his own thing). He's a Battlemage, the magic-heavy equivalent of a Spellsword, who travels a lot taking mercenary work. He has quite a reputation as a ruthless sellsword, and anyone who recognizes him usually takes off in the opposite direction post-haste. He's a Fae (Kitari) / Yokai (Okami) hybrid. Rin is the second-oldest being 22 years old, and is a Champion Knight in the lakeside city of Meios, east of the Fae castle. She earned that position on her own merit, rising quickly through the ranks without using her title to her advantage. Due to her influence, Meios is one of three cities in Megaia that will be polite (if a bit stand-offish) to Yokai and Yokai Hybrids. She's a Yokai (Okami) / Fae (Eilune) hybrid. Roan is the middle child at 19 years old, and his personality is a classic middle-child archetype. He loves attention and tends to do anything to get it, usually resorting to pranks and trickery. He's a Trickster, a type of Thief, and is so talented he can lift your purse before you notice it's gone then convince you it was his all along. Though charming and charismatic, he's actually not much of a flirt, seeming to have no interest in romance of any kind. He's a Yokai (Amanojaku) / Fae (Kitari) hybrid. Rune is the second-youngest child at 16 years old. She was very close to her older siblings before she fell asleep for 7 years, and was very much a Daddy's Girl. He took her everywhere with him, so she was with him when the assassins attacked and actually watched him die. It's thought the shock of this is what sent her into her sleep, but no Healer could figure out the exact reason or why she wouldn't wake up. She's a Fae (Kitari) / Yokai (Amanojaku) hybrid. Rayne is the youngest child at 13 years old. She was only six when her father was killed and Rune fell asleep, so she has very little memories of either of them. What she does have she treasured fondly and clung to for many years until Rune finally woke up. Being the only child left in the castle for many years (not including the sleeping Rune), she grew quite close to her mother and is reluctant to leave her alone regardless of how much Rayne wants to go adventuring. She's quite level-headed for a child, seeming to take after her mother. She's a Fae (Eilune) / Yokai (Okami) hybrid. Category:Characters